Project - Shantottofication
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Check Mahogany Door in the Sacrificial Chamber for a cutscene. *Check it again to enter the battlefield. (Time limit of 30 minutes; buffs and TP are removed upon entry.) *Anyone can help with this fight, they do not have to be on this mission and they will receive full buffs. Anyone who has completed this mission does not need to collect the Hexes again unless they want to receive another Key. However, if they have collected at least one Hex they will need to collect the other Hexes in order to receive the other buffs. *Defeat Shantotto and D. Shantotto. *After you win the fight head to Windurst Walls. The Battle See Discussion page for strategy information. Battle is against 2 bosses: D. Shantotto (Black Mage) and Shantotto (Black Mage) * Both Shantottos will mostly nuke Tier III/IV, AM I/II or -ga III Spells and occasionally WS before they rage. ** Shantotto will stick to Light (Holy I/II, Protect V), Thunder , Aero and Fire Spells. Once Shantotto is at low HP (5-10%) she starts using Meteor (can use more than once), which inflicts 1,5~2k damage to everyone. ** D. Shantotto will stick to Dark (Dispelga, Drain, Aspir), Water, Earth and Blizzard Spells. *When either Shantotto reaches 75%, 50%, 25%, and 10% HP, she appears to enter a temporary "rage" mode where she will call her ally to her location after taunting the players in say (regardless of hate) and repeatedly use unique WSs together (regardless of the HP level of the other Shantotto), resulting in Level 3 skillchains on whoever their target is in addition to massive AoE damage. While in this state, the raged Shantotto gains heavy defense and cannot be defeated -- she can be reduced to 1% HP but will not actually die until the rage status ends. Each Shantotto has her own rage. **This only occurs once at each rage interval. (for example, if you got her down to 50%, raged, and you wiped, she will not rage again at 75% or 50%, but will still rage at 25% and 10%). They still each regain access to their unique WSs once below 50% HP though, so do not let your guard down. ** At Rage Shantotto will only nuke Tier I and -ga I spells, but at a much faster rate. *Both Shantotto and D. Shantotto gain access to a unique WS once below 50% HP, which inflicts wide heavy AoE damage and status effects. **D. Shantotto's AoE includes most, if not all, the enfeeblement effects possible including: Poison, Silence, Paralyze. ***Because of this, it's best for everyone to bring a few Remedies to use right after this attack. *Common winning strategy is to have one member kite Shantotto while killing D. Shantotto. Afterward, wipe by the door and kill Shantotto. Note for XBox Users The rumoured anti-windower game glitch is STILL striking legitimate XBox users, causing a system freeze to occur on either an enemy weapon skill or on the cutscene after a win. This problem MAY be alleviated by using the original disk and not an expansion. Also be aware, your expansion disk will temporarily become unreadable by your XBox. To correct this, simply turn off the XBox and reboot POL with the original disc. Tablet of Hexes *Any Hexes you possess upon entry are consumed. If all 16 are collected, you will be bestowed the following enhancements: **Primary stats (STR, DEX, etc) and six elemental resistances (all except light and dark) will be increased by +150. ***This is NOT a typo. Your stats really are increased by 150. **Maximum HP/MP will be multiplied by 3. This will also affect HP/MP granted by gear, so plan accordingly. ***For melee based parties, a White Mage/Scholar or two is required to keep HP up. ***HP and MP recovered while resting is not enhanced. In the event a wipe/reraise is necessary, plan accordingly because 3000~ MP cannot be quickly recovered with resting alone. **The potency of most spells will be enhanced. However, Cura is not affected by the buffs. **Blood Pact power will be enhanced. For example, Healing Ruby II can cure 800 HP. **A special Reraise is applied that does not inflict weakness upon use. It does not fully restore HP and MP upon use, so mages may want to bring some sort of means of MP% recovery to hasten recovery after reraising. (This Reraise only functions once.) ***This Reraise will stay with you if you are booted out of the battlefield. **Elemental Siphon is not enhanced. Tips The following should increase chances of success: *Everyone gets all 16 hexes, even for melee. *Everyone must have their 2-hour abilities ready for use. *Everyone should bring along a stack each of echo drops and remedies. *Mages also need to bring mp recovery food. *Melees also need to bring an icarus wing and attack food. *After the first wipe, preferably at entrance, be careful not to get up too early so that unweakened reraise is not wasted. *Having 2 WHM (with at least one /SCH) helps. *Having RDM or SMN is optional. *A BRD would be really helpful with his attack songs and kiting of one of the NMs. *Since damage to players is mostly due to magic spells, melee can /WAR for this fight. *Since damage to NMs will be physical (except for SMN party), would be good to have 3 melees. *Suggested setup, though there are others in the Discussion page, is Melee x 3, BRD, WHM x 2. ((only use this setup if 1= looking for a challenge or 2= can't muster the smn army)) *100% winning setup is SMN x 5, PLD. (However any setup with 4+ SMN is an easy win.) ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: The inimitably fiendish Shantottofication curse, if allowed to wreak havoc on the land, would spell the end of the world as we know it. Only you can prevent an unimaginable fate from befalling Vana'diel! ---- Game Script